Talk:Fiendfyre
Picture how do we know that picture is of Fiendfyre? Me_Potter_Fan 05:16, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :We don't. I'm going to hide it until someone can source. [[User:Chosen One|'The' Chosen One]] (Choose me!) 14:12, 8 September 2007 (UTC) ::True, we don't know if it is. Would it be more appropriate to leave in the "Voldemort may have used Fiendfyre in OotP" line and include the picture if the caption reads "A spell used by Voldemort resembling the effects of Fiendfyre."? Kyouraku-taichou 20:42, 10 September 2007 (UTC) :::It is possible to get an update right now? I don't want to update it, even with the given caption, if the community disagrees. Kyouraku-taichou 18:42, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Incantation Since when is Fiendfyre the incantation? Am i seriously forgetting something because i don't recall him ever saying this out loud but merely the spell being termed this by Hermione after the fact. <--- Mafalda H, who can't log in (computer slowness). :You're right. There is no mention of Crabbe speaking an incantation in DH31. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 21:36, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Incantatation for Fiendfyre should be Pyrus which is a word for fire :::Verifiable sources only, please. - Nick O'Demus 10:37, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Someone put that the incantation was "Bellua Ignis". I don't remember ever seeing this anywhere in the books or movies. It looks like fanon to me. -JDRooDigger 16:50, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::I agree, it looks like fanon. Should it be removed? We don't want to be giving anyone the wrong idea, and whoever put it up did not put any type of citation. AlastorMoody 17:03, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Removed. Any incantations given for this page should be attested to with a citation - Green Zubat 17:44, August 15, 2011 (UTC). :::::::The incantatation is usualy a synonym to what the spell does but changed to a verb. For example disarm exspelliarmus ''or obblivous(forgetful) ''obliviate ''and stupor(knocked out) ''stupify. Lacarnum Inflamarae Is "Lacarnum Inflamare" a Fiendfyre spell? --VenT-rexBrennenburg, 8:23, August 3 2012 (UTC) :No; Lacarnum Inflamari isn't Fiendfyre, it's just a cloak-lighting charm. Dumbledore Is it possible that dumbledore uses it in the horcrux cave with the inferi all it is described shown as is a giant ring of fire. P€|\|δ\/!|\|$£@|\|₁⁰₁ 15:43, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Penguinsfan101 :I was thinking the same, this should definitely be fiendfyre as well... but we will know in the 8th movie =) 20:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not so sure. Fiendfyre is powerful dark magic. Dumbledore wouldn't use that. It was probably just a strong version of Incendio. Rob Carrow 01:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Rob Carrow :::Dumbledore did have the elder wand but he was involved in dark magic plus fiendfyre took the form of monsters ::::The spell Dumbledore used was the Firestorm. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 11:28, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Fred & George vs. Umbridge I remember from Order of the Phoenix that Fred and George disrupted Umbridge's class and a fiery snake chased Umbridge. Why isn't that mentioned? SeanWheeler 22:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :It wasn't fiendfyre, they had set off all of their fireworks, and some of them had taken the form of dragons, that chased Umbridge, although in the movie I think it looked more like a snake, but either way they were fireworks. --BachLynn23 22:56, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Cheapness I just read the chapter when Crabbe uses Fiendfyre. I dont know about what you think but to me it sounded like a completly cheap way for Rowling to figure out how the horcrux would be destroyed. It just happened and Hermoine just states "its one of hte ways to destroy a horcrux as if her mere word is suppose to make it sensical and believable. Alot like how she plainly states "Oh yeah i never told you? Snitches can hold human memories" which never before was stated but we are expected to think it makes sense. *And then the thing with The Trace. If that was in place on Moldyshorts then the Ministry should have known it was him killing his family and not Uncle Morfin. I think Dumbledore even said that the Ministry can't detect who performs the magic just that it is performed (or something like that) yet this is contradicted by The Trace in book 7.--WarGrowlmon18 03:57, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::How is it contradicted by the trace in book 7?--BachLynn (Accio!) 04:05, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :He's right. I think Tom used Morfin's wand, if memory serves me correct. So they believe it was Morfin who killed the Riddles, not Tom. --KiumaruHamachi 04:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :You are correct as Tom used Morfin's wand, along with the fact that Morfin had already spent time in Azkaban for crimes against muggles, all they had to do was perform that prior spell thingy to show the last spells cast by the wand. --BachLynn (Accio!) 04:16, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::The spell in question is Prior Incantato. Using this spell, you see the last spell used by the caster. --KiumaruHamachi 04:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::But they should've detected Tom perform spells. At the very least the stunning spell and the memory one. He did that with his own wand.--WarGrowlmon18 04:26, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::That is true.--KiumaruHamachi 04:33, January 2, 2011 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi :::This is how I look at it, I see "the trace" as like say a smoke detector, it's like a spell of sorts that they put on underage wizards that "detects" magic being performed in their vicinity. They also keep records of where wizards live, because the magic was "detected" near morfin, who was already jailed once for crimes against muggles, whose wand performed the spells that killed the Riddles, and whose memory had been modified so that Morfin himself believed he had killed the Riddles, so with all that evidence why would the MoM care that the underage detector had gone off in the area, they already had a confession, and just because the trace went off all they would know for sure is that an underage wizard had been nearby when the magic was performed. --BachLynn (Accio!) 04:38, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe the trace only works when you cast magic with your own wand. Of course, do you really think Riddle wouldn't be able to fool the Trace of all things? Its veritable child's play compared to some of the stuff he'd been engaging in—Green Zubat (owl me!). 06:06, August 23, 2011 (UTC). Voldemort's Fiendfyre Spell Since we are seemingly certain that Voldemort used Fiendfyre in the Order of the Phoenix ''film (in the appearances, next to OotP, nowhere near it does it say (Possible appearance)), I am going to add the appearance of ''Deathly Hallows: Part 1, since there is a flashback to the duel in the Ministry Atrium, showing Voldemort conjouring the fiery serpent. AlastorMoody 22:34, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Fanon I like the idea of an incantation with Latin base being added, but since when was the incantation Mittere Ignis ''mentioned in canonical sources? It sounds again like fanon... :That was fanon. It's been removed. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 07:57, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Horcrux Destruction Although it's dark magic, couldn't Fiendfyre have been used to destroy all the Horcruxes? Would Dumbledore not be able to use it to destroy them and pass this information on to Harry or would Harry not have been powerful enough to use it? :Well, based on the results of Crabbe using the Fiendfyre, it doesn't really seem particularly safe or easy to control. Dumbledore may have been able to control it, but he already had the much safer Sword of Gryffindor so there was no need to take the risk. Hermione specifically said that she knew that Fiendfyre could destroy horcruxes, but she wasn't willing to risk burning them all to death. Removed Unsourced Claims I have removed two items from the page as they were unsourced. The first was a sentence in the introduction claiming the incantation is "Partus Tapulus". The incantation was not included in the books; nor was it, I believe, in the movies. The second was a bullet point near the end that claimed Dumbledore's fire spell in the cave in HBP was Fiendfyre. Not only was this unsourced, it is also clearly false: Dumbledore's spell in HBP did not feature any animals made of fire. 23:41, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Heliopath - Fiendfyre Connection? In Book 5, Luna claims that Fudge has an army of Heliopaths, spirits of fire in the form of animals that burn everything in their paths. Is this similarity to Fiendfyre notable enough to add to the "Behind the Scenes" section? Voldemort's Usage I don't think that Voldemort's fiery serpent should be considered a usage. Fiendfyre is, to the extent of its appearances, a curse that produces continously mutating animals made of fire, as well as large bodies of fire; Voldemort's curse, on the other hand, produced a giant, single animal made of fire that didn't mutate, and didn't produce any normal bodies of fire. I believe that a new article should be created for Voldemort's curse, but I won't do anything unless enough people agree. 15:22, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Appearance of it in Goblet of Fire Film? No proof that it is, but it can be added as something that resembles it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ug8Q8xedx0 Near the end of the video, at the end of the the Durmstrang Students show, they use fire Magic to create what I suspect to be a Phoenix. To me, that looks a hell of a lot like the depictions of Fiendfyre to me. Pauldarklord (talk) 11:48, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :The ''Goblet of Fire film is already mentioned in the appearance section. The main part of the article doesn't go into more detail because that particular scene from the film is non-canon, as it directly contradicts how Durmstrang enters the school in the novel. There used to be a section in "Behind the scenes" mentioning that scene, as well as Voldemort's fiery serpent from the Order of the Phoenix film and the fire spells used on the Burrow in the Half-Blood Prince film. Personally, I think that information should be re-added. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 19:10, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Dark magic Can't we assume that this is probably dark magic given that it's described as being cursed fire? Curses are dark magic, after all. -- Saxon 16:35, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Yes, we could. A Curse is described as dark magic, as seen on the page. Harrypotterexpert101 (talk) 23:56, November 6, 2018 (UTC)